


Я признаю тебя

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Я привык думать, что сильнее тебя.
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 1





	Я признаю тебя

Ты не понимаешь моих намерений, но противишься мне. Я привык думать, что сильнее тебя. Мне проще сконцентрироваться, и я не пускаю ярость в свое сердце, когда уничтожаю препятствия. Я не ты.

Ты нужен мне как доказательство моей силы. Я стремлюсь получить силу отца, и ты, сломленный и покоренный – будешь доказательством этой силы. Уничтоженный, лежащий в руинах мир и ты.

Я не питаю иллюзий, что ты признаешь меня как брата. Ты признал меня как врага, и мне этого достаточно.

Я закрываю глаза и вижу тебя: эмоционального, бесконтрольного, шумного и противоречивого. Составляющие тебя, которые я ненавижу и хочу уничтожить. Которых не хватает мне…

Твое тело почти не изменилось после пробуждения демона, некогда дремавшего внутри, но ты стал сильнее.

Ты стал достойным противником.

И, там, в том месте, которое отец считал домом, ты снова бросил мне вызов. Остановить меня? Глупо.

Я хотел подчинить тебя, хотя это было невозможно. Мы похожи. Во мне тоже существуют противоречия – я хочу покорить тебя, но не могу подчиниться сам. Мы близнецы, и, судя по всему, мне одному не разорвать эту связь.

Ты оказался сильнее. И я остался здесь, снова один. Падающий во тьму, еще слабый, еще не способный тебя покорить. Я остался, чтобы выждать время. Я не сдался. Мои попытки еще увенчаются успехом.

Мне претит твоя власть надо мной. В конце концов – ты будешь подчиняться мне, но это будет означать и мое подчинение. Мы близнецы.

Всегда существовали только я и ты.

Нам есть к чему стремиться. Я признаю это.


End file.
